1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device and magnetic fixation board therefor, and more particularly to a portable electronic device and magnetic fixation board therefor wherein the portable electronic device can be disposed on the magnetic fixation board when it is standing idle.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices (such as remote controllers, wireless telephones and other electronic devices) are used widely in modern society. Generally, remote controllers are used for switching household appliances (such as TV sets and air conditioners and so on) and adjusting related functions, and wireless telephones are used for free communication. They are so convenient that people are dependent on them very much. Accordingly, portable electronic devices become necessary equipment for consumers on the market.
During the early stages of development of the household appliance market, people focused on functionality, long service life and low fault rates of electrical products. However, with the development of the market, portability and good appearance of electrical products are further demanded besides practicality.
Conventional portable electronic devices are often arbitrarily placed on tables or sofas by users after being used, which brings the shortcomings as follows:
1. The portable electronic devices are easy to be dropped or struck. Since the portable electronic devices are precise electronic devices, they break down easily if subjected to improper forces.
2. Various electrical products all have portable electronic devices, so the various portable electronic devices may be a cause of disorderliness if they are not arranged properly.
Hence, the inventors of the present invention believe that the shortcomings described above can be improved and finally suggest the present invention which is of a reasonable design and is an effective improvement based on deep research and thought.